


A Mother's Visage

by Enderon



Series: Tumblr CR Drabbles [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: A parent might claim the memory of their mother in the visage of their daughter’s smiling face. They may hear their own mother’s laughter in the joyful giggles of a girl who is happy and content with her life.





	A Mother's Visage

A parent might claim the memory of their mother in the visage of their daughter’s smiling face. They may hear their own mother’s laughter in the joyful giggles of a girl who is happy and content with her life.

But that wasn’t the case for Scanlan.

The only times Juniper appeared in Kaylie was when his daughter looked at him with those sad and baleful eyes, eyes that had suffered far too many struggles for their youthful age. He saw his mother in the fire of his daughter’s rage, a young woman furious at the world for landing her with her lousy lot.

His mother had rarely been happy, not because she was not a happy person, but because life had decided to shit on her and everything she believed in. And the sad reality, was that the same had happened to his daughter.

And just as he had as a child, Scanlan could only ever sing a little song, and hope that it could help ease the pain.

For what could he say, to either of them, when he was the cause of their misery?


End file.
